


Fluff and Spooky make Flooky

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Modern AU, Spooky Challenge, it's so fluffy i'm going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara and Zuko make fun of costumes, and Katara has a surprise for Zuko
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spooky Zutara Challenge





	Fluff and Spooky make Flooky

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Halloween themed, and I was gunning for spooky but my brain demanded balance so I went with the tooth-rotting fluff

“Hey love, want to make fun of costumes with me?” Katara asked, glancing over her shoulder to watch her husband mix the cookie batter.

“What?” Zuko asked, putting the mixture down, “I’m always down for a good roast, but why now?”

“I was looking for plague doctor costumes in honor of the virus, and well…” she moved to show Zuko the search results.

“A sexy plague doctor...I - what?!” Zuko laughed, “That literally defeats the purpose of the costume…”

“You want to see more?” 

“Definitely, yes.”

The next ten minutes is spent laughing at the “sexy costumes” and facepalming at some of the more cheap-looking ones.

“It’s fall, it’s cold!” Zuko said once they ran out of costumes to look up, “Who would wear a costume like the ones we saw?”

“People who aren’t walking around trick-or-treating. Frat parties exist, you know.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Zuko said with an eyeroll, “I’d rather go out and trick-or-treat over getting drunk. Sugar rush vs. hangover, you know? I can’t wait for kids, to be honest. I can have an excuse to go trick-or-treating with them.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Katara said, and Zuko froze. He stared at Katara, and tried to get himself to speak.

“What?” Zuko asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

“You’re going to be a father! Let me - “ Katara stood to go to the bathroom, but Zuko blocked her way.

“I’m...I’m going to be a father?” he asked quietly, and she nodded. His eyes lit up with the biggest smile as he wrapped her in a hug. 

“What candy do you think they’ll always go for?” Katara asked, and Zuko looked thoughtful.

“Maybe they’re like me and get all sorts of candy,” Zuko said.

“Or maybe we’ll get them siblings and they’ll have a certain type of candy they know their sibling doesn’t like but they develop a taste for - “

“More siblings?” Zuko asked, surprised.

“I love babies, what can I say?” Katara asked with faux innocence, and Zuko smiled.

“Classic Kit Kat,” Zuko said, Katara laughing at the nickname.

“I should’ve looked up a costume for that one,” Katara said, “Unless…”

“We still have that one somewhere.”

“Probably at Sokka’s house, to be honest.”

“I doubt it, that’s your favorite costume.”

“It was so ingenious too, I’m calling Sokka,” Katara said abruptly and walked out of the room to look for her phone.

“About the costume?” Zuko called down the hall.

“Yeah, and the other thing!” she yelled back.

“Oh, I want to be there for _that_ reveal,” Zuko said with a laugh, and left the room to follow her.


End file.
